Blood,Sweat, and fangs
by Raven22
Summary: My first crow fic. If you know what a Snake is your good. If not then its just a bad Crow. dru/spike of buffy guest star
1. Default Chapter

my first Crow fic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now what would a fine young man such as yourself be doing sitting in a dark bar such as this brooding? Havent you anything better to do child?"  
  
I glanced up to find the source of the voice. She was a stunning creture with long ebony hair. She was whereing a long deep red dress and had green eyes that told volumes.  
  
"Child?" I questioned. She looked about 17 maby 18. The last time I was human I was 22 but then I looked much older. As with outher Crows I still remain the same as when I died 8 years ago.  
  
"You shouldent be here eather its not safe. Expechly for you."  
  
"Why? Because Im a young, tender, defencless youth. Trust me, love I have ways of protection myself, come let me show you." I followled her when she grabed my hand with more power then one her age should posses and led me out of the dark bar and towards the exit in the back. For one fleeting moment I thought maby she was a Crow like me come to show me the way. But I know that is'ent the case as soon as she presses me aginenst the wall in the dark ally allowing me to see her true face for the first time.  
  
~~~~~~6 years ago  
  
"Damion!! Damion!!" That same voice, that exact scream has been echoing in my ears since the day I arose..that pitiful voice screaming for vengence before she was gagged and tourtured to death. I still hear her even today. I still find myself wakeing in the dead of night sweating and crying after having nightmares about her. Her name was Eve, she was my sister and so much more. Back then everything was perfect. We were the best of friends.  
  
It was a cold August day which was odd concetering we lived in South Carolina when it was still hot that time of year...useualy...After the 12 year old begged me to take her for ice cream,despite the weather, I agreed. I agreed only beacuse I had my first new car and only needed an excuse to drive it. But thats not the point. As I was carelessly backing out of my parents drive I heard her yell for me to stop but I ignored her untill I felt the car rise as if it were going over a speed bump. I jumped out of the car fearing I'd hit one of the kids who usully play hocky in the street in front of my parents house. I looked under the car fearing the worse then sighed in relife when I saw my sisters cat."Thank God" I said out loud glad it was just a cat. I touched it tentively. Dead.  
  
"How could you!!" I heard my sister scream. I looked up to see her standing behind me with a tear strecked face. Now I started to feel bad. The cat had been a gift for her on the day she was born from our now decessed grandmother. She died when Eve was 9 but the two of them were vary close. Eve even practiced the same religon as her while the rest of the family shuned her and called her crazy. She claimed to be a powerful Wiccan Preistess. No one belived her except Eve.  
  
"How could you! How could you..." I heared her cry over and over. I tryed to apoligize and hug her. But she would have none of it and ran in to the woods in the back of the house.My mother, my father and countless outher family and friends looked for her all day. It wasent untill a week later that we got a call. It was a gruff sounding older man who said that Eve was still alive and after he recived ten thousend dollers he would return her. My family dident have anywhere near that much money. I was the one who ansered the phone and knew who the people were. I knew as soon as he called me by name. I use to sell drugs for him. I thought I was done with him. I was wrong. I went to some of my old "friends" to find out where his latest hold out was. I found out after beating a guy named Ash in to a bloody pulp. They were downtown in a old unused factory. I entered alone and found her huddled in a corner necked save for a tattered blanket. She was brused and the smell of male hormones srounded her. I crepet to her only to be struck in the back of my head with a brick. "Well what do we have here? Big brother come to save the day? A little Ash-y bird told me you were coming." He said telling two of his deciples to hold me up while he beat me. Eve cried out makeing them drop me in a wirthing heap. I was forced to watch them slowly carve there name's in her flesh with a peice of broken glass, then beat her and finlly shoot he in the head. How I suffered then. A moment to late I heard banging on the door and saw countless cops enter pointing guns at the 15 plus gang members. Gun fire was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.  
  
I was later told all but three members were killed while the remanding three were sentenced to life in prison. A month later I killed myself. Exctly one year after that I came back. As soon as I returned I found that two of the gang members were still in prison one was dead. The two who werent already dead I broke into the prison and killed. There bodys were removed and beared only to rise as Snakes. I then proceded to kill them again using there own wephones. I wondered aimlessly untill I met a man named Eric Draven. He told me I was a Crow like him. He knew about as much about being a Crow as I did so we split paths on good standings and went our seperet ways. I have wondered the world since still trying to find my pourpes.  
  
~~~~~~~~today  
  
She pushed me aginst the wall grabing me by my sholded length dirty blond hair and crushed her lips to mine. When I pushed her away I looked at her and noticed her face had changed. Her once green eye were now a predatory gold and her canine teeth were now visibaly longer then before.  
  
I shoved her away my Crow mask sliding into place ready for a fight.  
  
"Your not human." The somewhat stuned woman said. For the first time I noticed she had a faint British accent.  
  
"Neather are you." I said circeling her. My inner demon ready to attack, my pale, blacked liped mask still in place.  
  
"What are you?" She asked her face returning to normal. Save that her green eyes were huge.  
  
"What are you?" I demanded in return still in game face.  
  
"Well, I dont think your my bloody echo!! Shes much nicer. I'm a vampire of course." She stated as if she were talking to a two year old.  
  
"A vampire." I said my face returning to normal."of course."  
  
"Well...What are you!" She demanded  
  
"A Crow."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
"Right....and what would be?" She questioned her face a mask of confusion and wonderment. At that moment I felt another presents. Her mouth moved as if to speak, but stopped mid-word when I put my finger to my lips. She tilted her head to the side to listen. Before even I knew what was happening, there was a blow to the back of my head powerful enough to kill a normal human. I spun around to block another oncomeing attack, and countered with an upper cut followed by several more swift punches to his face. He grabbed my attacking fist, twisted it around my back snaping it in two. It was compleatly healed by the time I reached around him, grabbed the back of his head and chin and twisted, enjoying the satisfying crunch his neck made. His body crumpled to the ground.  
  
I turned around to face the ebony beauty when I heard someone breakout in quick, rapid appluse behind me. I turned around to face the intruder. It was the guy whos neck I'd snapped only moments ago. Standing up. Claping...and smileing.  
  
"Bravo!" He yelled licking his bloody, but quickly healing lip. He stood about my hight with short blond/white spiked hair, he was sickly pale, wearing black jeans, a black shirt with a red unbuttoned shirt under a long black leather trench coat over that, the outfit was conpleated by a pair of vary old, broken in pair of Doc Martins.  
  
"Vampire?" I questioned.  
  
"As oposed to, what a bird?" He half laughed, sporting a thick and old sounding British accent.  
  
"Spike! You came for the party?" The female asked walking up to him. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead before protectivly stepping in front of her.  
  
"So whos the new playmate, Dru? I feel kinda left out." The bleached blond said.  
  
"He dident say, but the stars said he's different, powerful."  
  
I had to break out in a smile at that. "Damion."  
  
The British guy looked over at me. "I'm Spike, and this black beauty you were hitting on is the love of un-life Drusilla."  
  
"Oooooh, My boys are playing all nice together!" Dru said claping her hands together excitedly.  
  
I was quickly comeing to understand that she was missing more then a couple of cards from a complete deck.  
  
"Pet, its getting late have you even fed?" He questioned.  
  
"I was going to when this black angel flew out of the sky and swept me up." She replied laying her head on his sholder and looking at me longing.  
  
"First love, you know how much I hate the A word, second, this attion deprived drag queen in black make- up is not one, and last he did NOT sweep you up."  
  
"Oh, but he did." she ansered still looking at me. "'Tis almost dawn, and the three of us must depart. Goodby my darkprince."  
  
I watched the two of them dissaper in to the shadows as I shook my head. I HAD to find a way to leave this earth SOON.....  
  
THE END 


	2. vampric incounter

my first Crow fic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now what would a fine young man such as yourself be doing sitting in a dark bar such as this brooding? Havent you anything better to do child?"  
  
I glanced up to find the source of the voice. She was a stunning creture with long ebony hair. She was whereing a long deep red dress and had green eyes that told volumes.  
  
"Child?" I questioned. She looked about 17 maby 18. The last time I was human I was 22 but then I looked much older. As with outher Crows I still remain the same as when I died 8 years ago.  
  
"You shouldent be here eather its not safe. Expechly for you."  
  
"Why? Because Im a young, tender, defencless youth. Trust me, love I have ways of protection myself, come let me show you." I followled her when she grabed my hand with more power then one her age should posses and led me out of the dark bar and towards the exit in the back. For one fleeting moment I thought maby she was a Crow like me come to show me the way. But I know that is'ent the case as soon as she presses me aginenst the wall in the dark ally allowing me to see her true face for the first time.  
  
~~~~~~6 years ago  
  
"Damion!! Damion!!" That same voice, that exact scream has been echoing in my ears since the day I arose..that pitiful voice screaming for vengence before she was gagged and tourtured to death. I still hear her even today. I still find myself wakeing in the dead of night sweating and crying after having nightmares about her. Her name was Eve, she was my sister and so much more. Back then everything was perfect. We were the best of friends.  
  
It was a cold August day which was odd concetering we lived in South Carolina when it was still hot that time of year...useualy...After the 12 year old begged me to take her for ice cream,despite the weather, I agreed. I agreed only beacuse I had my first new car and only needed an excuse to drive it. But thats not the point. As I was carelessly backing out of my parents drive I heard her yell for me to stop but I ignored her untill I felt the car rise as if it were going over a speed bump. I jumped out of the car fearing I'd hit one of the kids who usully play hocky in the street in front of my parents house. I looked under the car fearing the worse then sighed in relife when I saw my sisters cat."Thank God" I said out loud glad it was just a cat. I touched it tentively. Dead.  
  
"How could you!!" I heard my sister scream. I looked up to see her standing behind me with a tear strecked face. Now I started to feel bad. The cat had been a gift for her on the day she was born from our now decessed grandmother. She died when Eve was 9 but the two of them were vary close. Eve even practiced the same religon as her while the rest of the family shuned her and called her crazy. She claimed to be a powerful Wiccan Preistess. No one belived her except Eve.  
  
"How could you! How could you..." I heared her cry over and over. I tryed to apoligize and hug her. But she would have none of it and ran in to the woods in the back of the house.My mother, my father and countless outher family and friends looked for her all day. It wasent untill a week later that we got a call. It was a gruff sounding older man who said that Eve was still alive and after he recived ten thousend dollers he would return her. My family dident have anywhere near that much money. I was the one who ansered the phone and knew who the people were. I knew as soon as he called me by name. I use to sell drugs for him. I thought I was done with him. I was wrong. I went to some of my old "friends" to find out where his latest hold out was. I found out after beating a guy named Ash in to a bloody pulp. They were downtown in a old unused factory. I entered alone and found her huddled in a corner necked save for a tattered blanket. She was brused and the smell of male hormones srounded her. I crepet to her only to be struck in the back of my head with a brick. "Well what do we have here? Big brother come to save the day? A little Ash-y bird told me you were coming." He said telling two of his deciples to hold me up while he beat me. Eve cried out makeing them drop me in a wirthing heap. I was forced to watch them slowly carve there name's in her flesh with a peice of broken glass, then beat her and finlly shoot he in the head. How I suffered then. A moment to late I heard banging on the door and saw countless cops enter pointing guns at the 15 plus gang members. Gun fire was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.  
  
I was later told all but three members were killed while the remanding three were sentenced to life in prison. A month later I killed myself. Exctly one year after that I came back. As soon as I returned I found that two of the gang members were still in prison one was dead. The two who werent already dead I broke into the prison and killed. There bodys were removed and beared only to rise as Snakes. I then proceded to kill them again using there own wephones. I wondered aimlessly untill I met a man named Eric Draven. He told me I was a Crow like him. He knew about as much about being a Crow as I did so we split paths on good standings and went our seperet ways. I have wondered the world since still trying to find my pourpes.  
  
~~~~~~~~today  
  
She pushed me aginst the wall grabing me by my sholded length dirty blond hair and crushed her lips to mine. When I pushed her away I looked at her and noticed her face had changed. Her once green eye were now a predatory gold and her canine teeth were now visibaly longer then before.  
  
I shoved her away my Crow mask sliding into place ready for a fight.  
  
"Your not human." The somewhat stuned woman said. For the first time I noticed she had a faint British accent.  
  
"Neather are you." I said circeling her. My inner demon ready to attack, my pale, blacked liped mask still in place.  
  
"What are you?" She asked her face returning to normal. Save that her green eyes were huge.  
  
"What are you?" I demanded in return still in game face.  
  
"Well, I dont think your my bloody echo!! Shes much nicer. I'm a vampire of course." She stated as if she were talking to a two year old.  
  
"A vampire." I said my face returning to normal."of course."  
  
"Well...What are you!" She demanded  
  
"A Crow."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
"Right....and what would be?" She questioned her face a mask of confusion and wonderment. At that moment I felt another presents. Her mouth moved as if to speak, but stopped mid-word when I put my finger to my lips. She tilted her head to the side to listen. Before even I knew what was happening, there was a blow to the back of my head powerful enough to kill a normal human. I spun around to block another oncomeing attack, and countered with an upper cut followed by several more swift punches to his face. He grabbed my attacking fist, twisted it around my back snaping it in two. It was compleatly healed by the time I reached around him, grabbed the back of his head and chin and twisted, enjoying the satisfying crunch his neck made. His body crumpled to the ground.  
  
I turned around to face the ebony beauty when I heard someone breakout in quick, rapid appluse behind me. I turned around to face the intruder. It was the guy whos neck I'd snapped only moments ago. Standing up. Claping...and smileing.  
  
"Bravo!" He yelled licking his bloody, but quickly healing lip. He stood about my hight with short blond/white spiked hair, he was sickly pale, wearing black jeans, a black shirt with a red unbuttoned shirt under a long black leather trench coat over that, the outfit was conpleated by a pair of vary old, broken in pair of Doc Martins.  
  
"Vampire?" I questioned.  
  
"As oposed to, what a bird?" He half laughed, sporting a thick and old sounding British accent.  
  
"Spike! You came for the party?" The female asked walking up to him. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead before protectivly stepping in front of her.  
  
"So whos the new playmate, Dru? I feel kinda left out." The bleached blond said.  
  
"He dident say, but the stars said he's different, powerful."  
  
I had to break out in a smile at that. "Damion."  
  
The British guy looked over at me. "I'm Spike, and this black beauty you were hitting on is the love of un-life Drusilla."  
  
"Oooooh, My boys are playing all nice together!" Dru said claping her hands together excitedly.  
  
I was quickly comeing to understand that she was missing more then a couple of cards from a complete deck.  
  
"Pet, its getting late have you even fed?" He questioned.  
  
"I was going to when this black angel flew out of the sky and swept me up." She replied laying her head on his sholder and looking at me longing.  
  
"First love, you know how much I hate the A word, second, this attion deprived drag queen in black make- up is not one, and last he did NOT sweep you up."  
  
"Oh, but he did." she ansered still looking at me. "'Tis almost dawn, and the three of us must depart. Goodby my darkprince."  
  
I watched the two of them dissaper in to the shadows as I shook my head. I HAD to find a way to leave this earth SOON.....  
  
THE END 


End file.
